


The Sound of Winter

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Here is my piece for the NetteFlix Calendar I was apart of! I wrote for the season of winter, which is my fave season, especially of these two! Just them two cuddled up near a fire, dancing in the snow, or drinking hot chocolate. There is endless possibilities of cuteness with these two during the winter!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Sound of Winter

Rodrigue sighed as Felix escaped his grasp. All Rodrigue wanted to do was put on his heavy coat before they went on their family outing. He knew Felix was a fussy child, but he never had any trouble putting on his coat, not until now at least. Thankfully, his wife was able to catch Felix and they were able to put his coat on him. Before they left the castle, they caught up with Glenn. Felix held onto his brother’s hand as they walked behind their parents walking through their territory.

As they walked through the winter wonderland, Felix could hear a sound. He couldn’t tell if someone was dying or trying to sing. At first, he tried to ignore it, but as he kept walking, the sound wasn’t going away. He looked up at his brother, who was distracted by their parents, and he released Glenn’s hand and snuck away into the nearby forest.

As he grew closer to the sound, he began to shake. He held his dagger close to his chest. He ran and ran until he found a large opening in the forest. As he breathed hard, he spotted a little girl with bright orange hair and blueish-grey eyes, trying to sing. At first, he was thrilled that no one was hurt, but when she opened her mouth, he kind of wished someone was dying instead. Felix dropped his dagger and covered his ears.

“Please stop!” He cried.

“Ah!” The girl screamed. “Who-Who are you?”

“If you stop screeching, I’ll tell you!” Felix screamed.

“Screeching,” the little girl gasped. “That’s not what I was doing!”

“Then what were you doing?” He asked, moving his hands off of his ears.

“Singing,” she said, cheerfully.

“It sounded like a deer dying,” he said, lowering his voice, still shaky.

“Wh-What? You’re evil!” She pouted. “You try doing it!”

“Will that make you happy?” He asked timidly.

“Yes!”

Felix took a deep breath, and much like her, he started to screech out his words.

“Ahahah! See, not so easy,” She teased him.

“Hmph,” he sighed.

After a few seconds of laughter, the girl finally managed to get some words out. “So, what’s your name?”

“Felix! What’s yours?” She asked.

“Annette,” she said excitedly. “So Felix, would you like to sing with me?”

“I don’t know,” he said, fidgeting with his fingers. “We don’t sound good.” 

“So? If we practice, we will be good!” Annette said, rpeatedly patting his shoulder.

“O-Okay.”

They took a breath and started to sing. Their loud sounds turned away any animal that still lived here in this cold weather. The two grabbed each other’s hand in an attempt to dance, spinning and singing in circles until they lost their grip and fell to the ground.Annette and Felix stopped singing and started to laugh. Annette got up, walked over to Felix, reaching her hand out to him all while giving him a smile. He returned the smile as he grabbed her hand 

Their singing and dancing soon turned into laughter as they slowly started a snowball fight. They ran around the forest opening, dodging snowballs until they couldn’t throw anymore. It had become silent, and when it did, Felix could hear the crunch of the snow, heavy and concerned. Felix held his dagger close to his chest and held tightly on Annette’s hand.

Once the bush parted to reveal Rodrigue, Felix had begun to cry. When Felix clutched his father’s clothes, Rodrigue became alarmed at his son’s distress. He reassured him by ruffling his hair, even though it wasn’t much help.

“Please don’t cry,” Annette said, cheerfully.

Her words made it worse, it was starting to put her in distress.

“Felix,” she asked, calmly and with a smile.

He didn’t give much response to her. He didn’t want to stop crying.

Shrugging it off, Annette still tried to cheer him up. “Why don’t you sing with me?”

He shook his head back and forth.

Annette crossed her arms and pouted. “When I’m sad, singing with someone cheers up! Please sing with me!”

Again, Felix shook his head back and forth.

“Then I’ll just sing!” Annette took one deep breath in and exhaled. “Crunch!~ Crunch!~ Crunch!~” While she sang, she danced around, flailing her arms and her body. “Crunch!~ Crunch!~ Crunch!~” She sang, breathing heavily. “The snow goes crunch!~”

She had a big smile on her face when she saw Felix’s cries turned into laughs. With what little breath she had left, she laughed along with him. And when their laughing fit ended, Gustave finally found his daughter. He told her that it was time to leave even though she cried out that she didn’t want to leave her new friend. And when she was finally convinced, Annette and Felix parted ways, waving goodbye to each other, wondering if they would ever see each other again.

\-----x-----

Felix stood in the gazebo, whistling a little tune Annette made up years ago, reminiscing. Annette singing and dancing, his father trying to console him, Annette calming him down and cheering him up: a wonderful memory. He wished he could go back to that day. He wished his father and brother were here with him, to witness his wedding to Annette.

Annette looked at him from afar, knowing the emotions he was feeling. She walked up to him, placing her hands and head on his back. “Felix?”

“Hm?” He hummed.

“It’s going to be alright. I’m right here for you,” she smiled.

Felix turned around, holding her close in his arms. “I know,” he returned the smile. “I appreciate it.” He pulled her face closer to give her a kiss.

In their silence, he held her, placing one of his hands on her hip and interlaced his other hand with her. The two swayed back and forth while Felix hummed a little tune, breaking the silence. Annette turned red when she heard the tune of the song, hiding her face. She decided to stop swaying withm and placed her head and hands on his chest. Listening to the vibrations in his chest and his heartbeat, she felt her embarrassment melt away.

She started to sing along to his hum as they swayed back and forth. Their sway turned into dancing and as they danced, Annette tripped over her feet, falling to the ground, taking Felix down with her. He wanted to be mad at her, but with her bubbly laugh, he couldn’t be. Instead, he laughed along with her. He sat up, pulling her body close to him, to give her a kiss, but he got intercepted by snow to his face.

“You are playing a dangerous game,” Felix snorted.

“Ohoh, really now,” she laughed.

Annette fell onto the snow, snorting uncontrollably as Felix tickled her. “Hehehehe, I hehe, get it, hehehe,” she snorted.

He gave her a smile as she caught her breath. After she did, he leaned down to give her a kiss she happily received.

“Felix,” she said softly.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Can we go home? It’s really cold out and I want to warm up,” she smiled.

He gave her a soft smile as he helped her up. While they walked out of the forest, Felix put his overcoat on Annette’s shoulders, which she held close to her body. When they arrived home, he made a fire and snuggled up with her. She placed her head onto his chest, hearing his heartbeat and the low vibrations of his humming. It was soothing her to sleep. Not long after, Felix fell asleep himself, holding her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my piece for the NetteFlix Calendar I was apart of! I wrote for the season of winter, which is my fave season, especially of these two! Just them two cuddled up near a fire, dancing in the snow, or drinking hot chocolate. There is endless possibilities of cuteness with these two during the winter!


End file.
